<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess Circuit by suprgrl1995</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278168">The Princess Circuit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995'>suprgrl1995</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Ballroom Dancing, Breaking expectations, Complete, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Hide and Seek, Hope, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Canon Compliant, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Pies, References to Canon, Riddles, Teasing, Totally not a date, Traditions, Trust, Truth Spells, Weddings, almost, and i'm not ashamed to admit it, assurance, can i just tag fluff twice plz?, cogsworth and lumiere are just a peanut gallery, everyone just loves rushing into danger in this series huh?, i made the mistake of finally watching the mom cutscenes, i've seen the direct to video movies, wonderland is weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In what totally isn’t a series of dates, Ventus invites Sabrina on a trip around the worlds to visit the Princesses of Heart. [implied/established VenxOC][complete]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi &amp; Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s), Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Safety Buddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sure how often I'll work on this, but it is definitely going to be an 8-part mini series starting with this chapter. VenSabi has taken over my life even though I really wanted to work on Daybreak Academy again. December was supposed to be DBA month, and all I have to show for it is one finished chapter, two sets of dialog for another, and a still unwritten plot outline for a major arc. -annoyed sigh-<br/>Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ventus wasn't allowed to travel to Wasteland alone. It was too close to the Realm of Darkness, so said Aqua, and therefore it was too dangerous for any normal citizen of the Realm of Light to be in. A part of him wondered if there really was any danger coming here. After all, Wasteland was a populated world. What with gremlins, and sprites, and people like King Mickey being able to reside in the world without complication. There was even a human in Wasteland too, one just about Ven's age that served as the de facto princess of the world. It was just a title though; Wasteland's princess didn't hold any real claim to land or made the really important decisions like creating laws. But she did give the people hope, and that was just as important.</p><p>Landing on the south side of Mean Street, Ven denounced his Keyblade armor and glider to take a look around. Everything looked about the same as it usually did. The clock above the train station gave the local time (which, oddly, wasn't far off from the time at Disney Town last time he checked), a few shops looked to be open, and there was even the random denizen or two as they went about their normal day. But where in Wasteland was their princess today? Humming a little to himself, Ven started to notice a small cluster of Wasteland's spirits starting to rise up from the ground and circle him.</p><p>"H-hi there." he timidly greeted the balls of light. Most of them were a light blue, classified as Tints, while a small amount were a dark green, understood to be Turps. They were mostly harmless from what Ven understood. Unless they were angry with someone. But they didn't have a reason to be angry with him at the moment, right? It didn't stop the young man from recoiling a little before he asked them, "Do you know where Sabrina is?"</p><p>The Tints and Turps bobbed in the air for a moment, as if in a nod, before using themselves to create a trail over to the jailhouse. Ventus let out a breath of relief that he didn't know he had been holding in until then. He carefully started to follow the path the spirits were making for him- it lead him to the side of the jailhouse, to which there was a ladder that gave access to the flat rooftop. From here he could even hear some people talking, and for a brief moment, he swore he could hear her voice among them.</p><p>"The top of the fire station and jailhouse would be the perfect spot for a trash compactor." one voice claimed as Ven started to climb the ladder. "There's enough room here."</p><p>"While I am not in disagreement," another voice interjected, "Do we really need two? There is already an entrance to the Underground for sanitation reasons on the north side of Mean Street. What are your thoughts, Sabrina?"</p><p>Ven was glad that he had reached the roof at this point because just hearing her name almost made him freeze. Of course, it did freeze when he saw her there- Sabrina was standing with two gremlins as the trio looked over a set of blueprints. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at the plans with a deep concentration. Every so often she had to tuck a strand of her shoulder length black hair out of her face, an act that was quite apparently annoying her.</p><p>"It's not going to hurt to have another entrance to the Underground on this side of Mean Street." she decided. "But a trash compactor? Where is all this trash coming from that it can't be chucked where it usually goes?"</p><p>"Well," the first gremlin started to say, puffing his chest out with pride, "You see, Princess, there's this little thing called-" The gremlin trailed off when he noticed that Ven was on the roof as well now. With an almost smirk, he then proposed, "I think we should take a break for now. It seems that Sabrina has a visitor waiting for her."</p><p>Both Sabrina and the other gremlin gave the first a weird glance before they too noticed Ven. The young man gave an awkward chuckle and wave in response. Sabrina's face almost formed a grimace.</p><p>"Let's break for the day." she agreed, not turning her attention from Ven as she rolled the blueprint up and handing it to one of the gremlins. The two of them gave her a salute before disappearing.</p><p>"Was I interrupting anything?" Ven sheepishly asked as stepped a bit closer; his hand absently rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>To this, Sabrina gave a bemused snort. "Quite naturally, you saved me." she retorted with a smirk.</p><p>"Well that doesn't happen everyday."</p><p>"Yeah, don't get used to it." There was a moment's pause before Sabrina then wondered, "Why <em>are</em> you here? Aqua's kinda got a ban on coming and going to Wasteland without a safety buddy."</p><p>"Maybe I came to <em>pick up </em>my safety buddy." Ventus challenged. At the raise of Sabrina's rather disinterested eyebrow, he went on to stammer, "I wanted to take you out. Across the worlds. Maybe to meet the Princesses of Heart? I know a few, you know. And, uh, you don't get out often and it kinda reminds me of how I was before, uh, before..."</p><p>The look Sabrina gave him made Ven so nervous that he didn't even bother finishing his train of thought. She placed a hand at her hip as she looked him over.</p><p>"When are we leaving?" she then ventured to ask. Hearing the affirmation that she could be mildly interested in the idea suddenly made Ven perk up.</p><p>"Right now if you want!" he declared as he summoned his Keyblade. He was about to toss it into the air so he could make it Formchange into a glider, but Sabrina immediately stopped him with a hand at his elbow and a hard glare.</p><p>"How about we summon the glider in the square, and <em>not</em> on top of a narrow rooftop?"</p><p>"R-right..." Ven sheepishly agreed, putting his Keyblade away for now.</p><p>The two made the easy trip back to the open square in front of the train station. Making sure the coast was clear from anyone who could have tried to stop the teens, Ven and Sabrina activated their respective Keyblade armors. Sabrina's armor was still new to her; its transformation onto her body taking slightly longer than it did for Ven's. Ven liked the look of Sabrina's armor- even if it wasn't too different from the other Keyblade armors he knew of. Maybe some design changes here and there, but nothing too out of place or odd.</p><p>With their armor on, Ven summoned his Keyblade once more and tossed it into the air. When it came down, his Keyblade had changed into a glider that he easily hopped on top of. Even though she had a Keyblade armor of her own, Sabrina was still learning how to make a glider, so she patiently waited for Ven to give the okay to come aboard. After testing the balance for a moment, he eventually turned to Sabrina to offer his hand out to her.</p><p>"Promise not to drop me?" she teased as she took his hand, hopping onto the glider then bringing her arms around his torso for security.</p><p>"As long as you don't fall off again." he replied with a hidden grin. Once more testing the balance with Sabrina's added weight, Ven made sure he was clear to leave before the duo blasted high into the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Snow White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Ventus and Sabrina bake pies with Snow White.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At first, my plans were to make this and the first chapter one and the same. However, as I went on with the prologue, I kinda realized that it wasn't going to work without being too long (the minimal chapter word count for this project is 1,200 words, and I don't like going over 2,500 if I don't have to). But I think the separation was worth it so nothing felt rushed.<br/>Oh! And there's a specific order I'm tackling the princesses in. Can you guess what it is?<br/>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ventus and Sabrina arrived in a clearing at the Dwarf Woodlands without any hassle. Just before coming to a complete stop, Sabrina hopped off the glider and onto the ground. This gave Ven plenty of room to also leap off the glider before dispelling it. After taking off their Keyblade armors, the duo then tried to look around for any source of life.</p><p>"Now what?" Sabrina asked, folding her arms as she gave Ven a less than enthused glance.</p><p>"We find Snow White of course!" Ventus beamed. But then he started to consider something before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I just... don't know where she lives."</p><p>"Unbelievable." Sabrina mumbled to herself before starting to put her armor back on. Ventus immediately tried to stop her by putting his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>"Just give me a minute." he insisted. "I'm sure we could find her if we just ask around."</p><p>The glare she then proceeded to give him nearly made Ven's skin crawl while simultaneously making him feel super guilty. He tried to offer something in rebuttal, but was stopped when someone close by called out, "Oh, hello there! Are you two new to these forests?"</p><p>Equally confused, Sabrina and Ventus turned at the same time to see someone come toward them. It was a young woman not much older than they were with coal black hair, skin as white as snow, and lips as red as blood.</p><p>"Snow White!" Ven happily greeted. He gave Sabrina a cheeky little smirk before heading over to the actual princess. "Hi Snow White, it's me Ven!"</p><p>It took Snow White a moment to recognize him, but when she did, she let out a soft gasp. "Oh, Ven! It's been awhile." She even offered a genuine smile before noticing Sabrina a few steps behind Ven. "And who is this? I don't think we've ever met before."</p><p>"This is Sabrina!" Ven happily introduced before his friend ever had the chance. "She's also a princess."</p><p>"That sounds wonderful." Snow White beamed. She gave Sabrina a little curtsey before greeting, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sabrina."</p><p>"Likewise, madam." Sabrina agreed, giving a small curtsey of her own. Ven recognized it as the obligatory curtsey Sabrina gave when formality was needed but she didn't want to give it. It kinda hurt him that she was being so callous over this. Maybe she just needed more time to get familiar with Snow White.</p><p>"My," the titular princess then mused, "It's going to be such a busy day today. Would you two like to help me make some pies for the dwarfs? They should still be at the mines, but I want to surprise them when they get home."</p><p>"Of course!" Ven once more agreed without Sabrina's input. She gave her a less than amused glare before folding her arms in defiance.</p><p>"Of course not." Sabrina spat back. Both Snow White and Ven looked at her like she had decided to punt a puppy instead. The power of guilt was almost too strong to ignore so she went on to explain, "I didn't agree to come to make pies for short, possibly smelly, men."</p><p>"Oh, the dwarves are doing much better with their personal hygiene." Snow White cheerfully told her. "They always wash up before mealtimes now. Goodness, you should have met them before Ven took me to their cottage! Such a horrid mess."</p><p>"Come on Sabi," Ven then tried to goad his friend by taking her by her hands. "It can't hurt to make a few pies with Snow White." He paused for a moment before a cunning grin stuck itself onto his face. "If not, we'd have to go back to Wasteland. And do you <em>really</em> want to negotiate where the next trash compactor is going to be?"</p><p>Sometimes, just sometimes, Sabrina hated it when Ven could make a convincing point.</p><p>"No..." she grumbled under her breath. Knowing that he had her, Ven grinned from ear to ear as he held her hands a bit tighter. He turned back to Snow White to give her an affirming nod.</p><p>"Let's make some pies!" he declared.</p><p>"Oh good!" Snow White happily said with a clap of her hands. "Then follow me- their cottage is just beyond this very dark forest. Oh! Maybe it's a good thing that you two came along after all. This forest still terrifies me if I'm not paying attention..."</p><p>. . .</p><p>There was a reason why Sabrina decided to be more of a 'military strategy' person than a 'perfect wife' person. Baking was an absolute chore, and an even worse mess if you weren't paying attention. And Ven? He might as well had been spilling flour on purpose at this point. His hands were almost completely white from flour, his face having a few streaks here and there from when he would wipe the back of his hand on his forehead. Snow White's hands also had some flour on them, but not enough to almost look like an oddly textured glove. Sabrina's hands barely had flour on them- of course, being on pie filling duty instead of crust making duty helped with that endeavour.</p><p>It also helped when Ven didn't playfully toss flicks of flour her way as if it were cute. Newsflash; it wasn't. It was incredibly obnoxious and do you know how long it takes to get flour out of a soft cotton blend? Sabrina did, and it was even more tedious than baking.</p><p>It was a small miracle that they were only making seven pies. That meant that each of them could make two, with one pie left over that Snow White insisted that she'd make just for the dwarf Grumpy. Once Sabrina finished pouring the filling into her last pie, Ven gently moved next to her to decorate the top with strips of dough.</p><p>"Having fun yet?" he teased, gently nudging her with his flour covered elbow. Sabrina recoiled away from him, taking a glance down at the small circle of flour where he had touched her before looking back up at him.</p><p>"I'm going to get some air." she told him. "Some of the pies need to cool anyway."</p><p>Ven's face fell a little, but he nodded in agreement. Not needing to say anything else, Sabrina returned it with a stiff nod of her own before carefully making her way outside. Ven watched her for a moment before returning to the pies. Sure, he might have been annoying her with the flying flour, but he could have sworn that she was having <em>some</em> amount of fun beforehand.</p><p>"Does she always try to hide the light inside of her?"</p><p>"Huh?" Ven numbly wondered before turning to Snow White. The young woman gave him a bright smile in return, something that Ven nervously laughed at as he reached the back of his neck. "That obvious, huh?" he then sheepishly mused.</p><p>Snow White offered another light laughter before the duo brought their attention to Sabrina. It was a bit hard to look out the small window without making it obvious that they were staring at Sabrina, but they managed. Out of hearing range, Sabrina had found a spot to sit on the small bridge outside. She sat in a way that she could easily dip her fingers into the stream and simply stare back at her reflection. A bird even happened to come by and settled itself on her knee.</p><p>"I don't know why anyone would want to hide the light inside of them." Snow White then went on to muse.</p><p>For a moment, Ven wondered if he could tell Snow White about how Wasteland sat rather close to the darkness, along with how Sabrina had witnessed it at its lowest, or how Sabrina had been trapped as part of Wasteland for goodness knows how many years before being freed. As both of them continued to watch Sabrina, it became apparent that she was trying to shoo the bird off of her knee. Each time it insisted on perching on her, the annoyance in her face grew.</p><p>"But in my opinion," Snow White added, "I think the hidden lights are the ones that burn the brightest. Do you understand what I mean, dear?"</p><p>Ven looked at Snow White with a curious tilt of his head before turning back to Sabrina. By now, Sabrina had given up trying to get the bird to go somewhere else. She had gotten the bird on her finger though, and was giving it a rather dark glare- a glare that Ven knew all too well. Then, begrudgingly, Sabrina started to gently pet the top of the bird's head. The bird enjoyed this as it leaned into the gesture. It was small, but the corner of Sabrina's lips formed a smile.</p><p>"Yeah," Ventus carefully agreed, a smile of his own forming that he couldn't otherwise stop. "I know you mean."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cinderella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Ventus and Sabrina help Cinderella become a 'proper princess' before the royal banquet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is going to be a long one because a LOT of this chapter was based on the events of the Cinderella II: Dreams Come True movie, especially the first segment. It cuts off at a certain revelation because the outcome of it would be pretty obvious, that and you can just watch the movie. :p<br/>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ventus and Sabrina arrived at the front of Cinderella's castle, and were quick to find that they were not the only ones wanting to meet this world's princess today. A small crowd of co</span>
  <span>mmoners were waiting at the gates. They all looked eager for at least a glimpse of Cinderella, if she happened to come down this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate gates." Sabrina grumbled to herself as she placed a hand on the closed gate in front of the entrance. Ventus gave her a slightly worried side glance but didn't say anything about it. As long as she didn't try to climb it, there wasn't much harm in her idle complaint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look," Ven then said, pointing to a few people on the inside that were coming closer, "There's Cinderella."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough it was; it was a bit hard to tell that was her at first glance with the large pink dress she had on. Ven could hear Sabrina let out a small noise of disgust once she got a good look at it. Cinderella was quick to notice the commoners at the gate and was quick to give them a wave before heading on over. She greeted each and everyone one before noticing Ventus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ven!" she happily greeted. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? And you're not mouse sized anymore! Oh, just wait until you see the castle, Ven- it's so lovely. Wait a moment..." To the guard managing the gate, she instructed, "Open the gate!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no!" a prudent voice from behind Cinderella chastised. Out came an older woman with a simple, but well put together, black teacher's dress. "These gates are only for royal visitors. You must remember the rules; commoners are never allowed in the palace. It simply isn't done." And with that, the woman shooed away the people at the gates, save for Ven and Sabrina. The latter of which too stubborn to leave now that she had been told to. This act of resistance did not go unnoticed by the uppity woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you two not hear me?" she said to the teens. "I said go away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prudence, please," Cinderella then tried to beg, "Ven is a friend of mine- without him I don't think I would have been able to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough Cinderella." the woman, Prudence, cut the princess off. "Obviously, the guards need to take away these persistent </span>
  <span>
    <em>pests</em>
  </span>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing herself be called a pest by someone she was beginning to despise, Sabrina started to stand a bit straighter. Her hands went to her hips and her chin was held a bit higher. Ven knew what was coming and took a few tentative steps back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How </span>
  <span>
    <em>dare</em>
  </span>
  <span> you not recognize the crowned princess of deIsigny!" Sabrina spat in a voice that certainly caught Prudence's attention, and nearly surprised Cinderella. Sabrina turned her attention to Cinderella before going on to say, "Your highness, I'm so sorry that you are caught up in this uneducated, ignorant, and clearly clueless tutor. Would you like us to send a better, more professional one to you? Surely anyone would be better than </span>
  <span>
    <em>her</em>
  </span>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prudence stood a bit straighter at the idea. She nervously coughed into her hand for a moment before saying, "Yes. My apologies, your grace." Then looking back up at the gatekeeper, "Do let this royal in, along with her..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm her boy-" Ven automatically started to say before Sabrina clapped a forceful hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My footman." she then quickly amended. "He's my footman, obviously."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prudence gave them a suspicious glance, while Cinderella next to her let out a stifled laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much for convincing Prudence to let you two in." Cinderella said to Ventus and Sabrina in a near whisper, in fear of Prudence overhearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one is going to talk to </span>
  <span>
    <em>me</em>
  </span>
  <span> like that." Sabrina huffed in return, all sense of humbleness lost by her own tenacity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't either." Ven then said to Cinderella. "Why are you letting her be so mean to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't say that she's being mean," Cinderella tried to brush off, "It's just..." She let out a low sigh and her shoulders slumped a little. "The king, the duke, and the prince had matters to attend to outside of the kingdom, leaving me in charge of the royal banquet tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it's your first?" Sabrina deduced with a raise of her eyebrow. Cinderella gave a careful nod before going on with her story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prudence has been doing her best to show me how the banquet is done, along with being a proper princess. But it's been... adventurous, to say the least."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we can help!" Ven suggested. "Sabrina knows how to plan parties super well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you?" Cinderella asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Both she and Ven looked to Sabrina expectantly. For a moment, she really considered turning them all down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Sabrina grumbled instead. Getting a happy hug from Ven and Cinderella happily taking her by the hand to give her thanks, Sabrina had wished that they had just cheered instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prudence had lead the company to a large, empty study room to help Cinderella learn the dance for the banquet. The music was slow, and quite frankly so boring that even the orchestra were yawning. Sabrina was helping Cinderella with the waltz, the latter having a small stack of books to help encourage her balance and posture. Prudence and Ven were a little off to the side to watch. Standing next to the tutor was slightly making Ven uncomfortable as she tutted almost everything Cinderella did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At the very least, one must learn to dance with poise and grace." Prudence mused. "You should take several cues from Lady Sabrina, your highness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm... trying." Cinderella carefully said as she almost lost her balance. Sabrina helped her slightly with a small tug. "I... I just need more practice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It must be </span>
  <span>
    <em>perfect</em>
  </span>
  <span>." came the rather harsh retort. "It is the king's favorite dance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Cinderella and Sabrina gave each other a less than amused glance as they continued to go on with their dance practice. Several minutes passed before Sabrina decided to politely bow out of the dance to take a break. Prudence did not allow Cinderella the same chance, instead making one of Cinderella's ladies in waiting to guide her. It did not take much to notice that Cinderella was less confident dancing with the lady in waiting than with Sabrina, something that Prudence was quick to critique.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no, your highness. It must be slower, and more formal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your highness," Cinderella's second lady in waiting then said, coming up to her with two white colored napkins, "Eggshell or bone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eggshell?" Cinderella guessed, finding it hard to look at the identical napkins and dance at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bone." Prudence opposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now," the lady in waiting teaching Cinderella to dance said, "Who sits next to the count?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinderella's face went into unease as she replied with, "The duke?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prudence let out a huff as she spat, "The marquis."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observing as Cinderella was being bombarded with more contradictory questions and Prudence's harsh correcting, Ven was starting to grow worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're overwhelming her." Sabrina noted in a flat voice, almost surprising Ven for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense." Prudence sharply replied before heading over to Cinderella. In a sharp voice she said to the princess, "Your highness!" which served nothing more than to scare Cinderella. She fell over on herself and onto the floor in a heap. Ven, along with a few other servants, did not waste any time in getting to Cinderella's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" he asked as he offered his hand out to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinderella looked at his hand with a dejected expression before looking over at Prudence. Seeing the disapproving look from the tutor gave Cinderella the resolve to stand up on her own. With far more grace than what she should have allowed, Cinderella gathered what was left of her pride before leaving the room. Just before she was able to shut the door, however, Prudence muttered out loud, "This is a disaster."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after that, Ven turned to Sabrina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to help her, aren't we?" he asked in a still voice. To his happy surprise, Sabrina gave him a firm nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know it." she agreed with certainty.</span>
</p><p>. . .</p><p>
  <span>The walk to Cinderella's room felt like a walk of shame. Ven became the brave soul to knock on her door- to which they could easily hear Cinderella weep from the other end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cinderella?" he cautiously asked through the door. "It's me, Ven. Sabrina too. We still want to help you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinderella's crying paused for a moment, then the duo could hear her quickly make her way over to the door. She opened it up, still wearing the ugly pink dress from before, and trying to put on a brave face for a moment. It easily cracked as she let out a remorseful, "What am I going to do? I'm a complete failure as a princess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't say that!" Ven assured her as he and Sabrina entered the bedroom, Sabrina even taking care to shut the door behind them. "You just need more time, that's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinderella did not seem as assured by this as she made her way over to her bed. She made an awkward attempt at trying to sit down from the medal crinoline under her skirt, but was able to manage. Ven sat beside her, Sabrina instead opted to remain standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too bad there isn't enough time," Sabrina retorted. "The banquet is tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be like that." Ven snapped back at her. "We can still be able to do it if-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Ven, she's right." Cinderella sighed. "This is just a lost cause." The princess buried her face in her hands in anguish. "Why can't I learn to do this right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how you can do anything right dressed like </span>
  <span>
    <em>that</em>
  </span>
  <span>." Sabrina scoffed. Ven gave her a rather dark glare, but Cinderella looked up at her in curiosity. The other princess then brought her attention to a mirror that stood behind Sabrina. Carefully, thoughtfully, Cinderella got up from the bed and looked over herself in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Urg," she remarked, pinching parts of her clothes in distaste. "Look at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's like you're not... you." Ven noted as he also came over to the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinderella looked over herself even more as she realized, "It's true. Something's just not right here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is why you don't let anyone tell you what to do." Sabrina interjected, reaching up to pull Cinderella's hair down from the pompous updo it had been placed in. "You become a part of their image instead of your own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what? You're absolutely right." Cinderella marveled. "I was just a dish maid when the prince married me. And he loves me, </span>
  <span>
    <em>because</em>
  </span>
  <span> I'm me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you go!" Ven cheered. Cinderella gave him and Sabrina a wide smile as she went behind a dressing divider. Even if her form was covered, it did not stop Sabrina from slapping her hands over Ven's eyes, much to his chagrin. When Cinderella came out from the divider she was wearing a far less complicated outfit that more resembled her familiar dish maid attire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I can do this." she then told the teenaged duo. "I just have to stop trying to be someone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning from ear to ear, Ventus turned to Sabrina and playfully asked, "And are </span>
  <span>
    <em>we</em>
  </span>
  <span> going to stay to help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And witness an opportunity to watch Prudence faint from the lack of tradition?" Sabrina challenged. "Of course I'm not going to miss this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then let's get started!" Cinderella declared with zeal. "I'm going to plan this banquet </span>
  <span>
    <em>my</em>
  </span>
  <span> way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To this, Sabrina and Ven could not disagree.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Alice ropes Ventus and Sabrina into a game of hide and seek.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is also based on something canon. In this case, the reunion quests from Union Cross- so certain dialog might look familiar.<br/>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everything about this world just feels... wrong."</p>
<p>
  <span>Ven, who had been preoccupied with an odd looking flower, gave Sabrina an </span>
  <span>small</span>
  <span> noise of inquisition as he stood back up. They had arrived in Wonderland some minutes ago, and Sabrina had yet to denounce her Keyblade armor. Ven couldn't see the face she was making, but he could tell that she was nervous. Sabrina's arms were tightly folded in front of her chest as she carefully looked from side to side </span>
  <span>like she expected something to happen</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But your world also feels wrong," Ven pointed out, "Since it sits so close to the Realm of Darkness."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could very well imagine the sneer she gave him before she spat, "That's because it's MY world. I'm used to it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So </span>
  <span>
    <em>maybe</em>
  </span>
  <span>," Ven then mused, moving close enough to her to place a hand on her shoulder, "If you spend more time in </span>
  <span>
    <em>this</em>
  </span>
  <span> world, you'd get used to this world's wrongness too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he expected it, a sense of disappointment filled Ven when Sabrina let out an annoyed scoff. He offered a small shrug in return before returning to observing Wonderland's curious flora. Sabrina lingered close to him and after a few minutes more, she finally denounced her Keyblade armor. Ventus pretended not to notice for fear of having her retreat into the armor again- or worse, demand they leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please don't say you're tired already, Mr. Rabbit." the voice of a curious young girl said from nearby. "We've only just begun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina and Ven blinked at each other before turning their attention to the source of the voice. Surely enough, it was a girl with blue dress talking to a rabbit in a waistcoat. Ven was the first to head over to the duo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello there Alice!" he greeted. Surprised at the new voice, Alice quickly turned around to see Ven. The White Rabbit looked absolutely relieved at the distraction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, hello." Alice greeted with a little curtsey. "Would you like to join us in a game of hide and seek? We'll hide if you seek."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd rather not." Sabrina grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on," Ven then goaded her with a grin, "It might be fun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finding herself caught between guilt inducing sad faces was apparently turning into a vice for Sabrina. She let out a defeated sigh before gesturing for Alice and the White Rabbit to go hide. The younger girl let out a happy squeal before taking the rabbit by the hand and dragging him off with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If we split up, we can find them faster." Ven then told Sabrina with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine." she agreed as she started to walk away. "Whatever."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ven chuckled a bit at the apparent show Sabrina insisted on having. Just before she was out of earshot, he shouted at her, "Whoever doesn't find Alice has to buy ice cream!" Despite barely dodging the rock she threw at him, Ventus laughed even harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ventus traveled through Wonderland's woods like he was a native of the world. It seemed to be another thing that he had learned from his dreams of Sora and Roxas; this world just didn't faze him. It was such a shame that Sabrina didn't like it here. Then again, there was a bloodthirsty queen in Wonderland that could find any reason to make someone's day miserable. Hopefully they wouldn't run into her today. Trying to find Alice in Wonderland's topsy-turvy world was too much fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ven noticed the familiar white fur and waistcoat of the White Rabbit peeking out from behind a lotus stalk. The rabbit didn't seem aware that Ven was coming over, let alone even acting like it was playing the game still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Found you." Ventus said as he gave the rabbit a polite tap on the shoulder. Even though he had spoken rather softly, the rabbit still jumped a good foot in the air before turning to Ventus in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rabbit looked up at Ventus with horrified eyes before realizing who it was. Shaking his head, the rabbit then told Ventus, "I am absolutely </span>
  <span>
    <em>through</em>
  </span>
  <span> with playing with Alice. The girl is a right menace, she is! I'm too old and busy to... to babysit!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It can't be that bad." Ven mused, bending down a little to get at the White Rabbit's height. "Without her, Wonderland wouldn't be as exciting. Right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All that earned him was a prudent huff. "You must do something, besides." he told Ven. "I have no time for this game." The rabbit considered something for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. "Alice is up ahead. Find her and put an end to this nonsense."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will do." Ven agreed with a nod. He took off in the right direction at full sprint. For a moment, he wondered how Sabrina was doing in her searching. Not that it was going to kill her to have </span>
  <span>
    <em>some</em>
  </span>
  <span> fun, after all...</span>
</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonderland was filled with so much illogical genius that Sabrina despised it with passion. It would have been an idyllic world if there was just a small semblance of order here. Not even the ruler here knew how to set a law that didn't contradict another. In a way, it just made Sabrina grateful that her title as a princess was just that; a title. She didn't have to kiss people's feet with rules they'd end up breaking. She would never have a crowd show up at her door to shove her out of power if she abused it. Furthermore, should she ever actually </span>
  <span>
    <em>choose</em>
  </span>
  <span> to be a purposeful tyrant, then someone would likely-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina's thoughts were suddenly cut off when she found herself rather close to a particular purple cat. It wouldn't have been so bad, but it was floating in the air just to make sure it was in her sight. Another thing to hate about this world, the persistent Cheshire Cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you a little lost? Or perhaps you are just a smidge hidden instead?" the cat asked her, grinning wide with mischievousness. "Lights are not that hard to find, you know; even with your eyes closed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no hesitation when Sabrina gave the cat a snarl. She moved around the Cheshire Cat and tried to continue on her way. He disappeared from where he was and reappeared on a tree nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, if I were you -and I am not- I would unhide that hidden light."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go away." Sabrina spat, still moving forward. But the cat followed her, appearing in more tree branches, on the ground, and even right in front of her feet. The latter of which she almost tripped over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh... But are you not looking for a hidden light?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got Sabrina to pause for a moment. She turned to where the cat was (which so happened to be on a rock nearby) and raised an eyebrow. In a cautious voice, she asked him, "You know where Alice is?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do I?" the Cheshire Cat playfully hummed. "Hmm... Perhaps I did see her, but I've forgotten. Or maybe I closed my eyes and chose not to. Perhaps if I followed the path ahead, and went to a certain abode, I could find my light a different way. Do you know what I mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina recoiled slightly as she thought over the cat's words. More as a way to hear her own thoughts, she said, "So Alice is at someone's house?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Cheshire Cat only offered her its signature grin before fading away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dumb cat." Sabrina mumbled under her breath before continuing along the pathway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina had half a mind to put her Keyblade armor back on as she walked along the path. It didn't give her any sense of comfort as she came up to a cozy looking cottage with its own vegetable patch off to the side. It felt like she was being watched too. Was that stupid cat still following her? She nearly let out an earsplitting screech when someone pinched her sides. Sabrina immediately whipped around and was about to call her Keyblade out before realizing that it was Ven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You dirty little...!" she hissed at him, having half a mind to still call her Keyblade just to whack him over the head with it. The obnoxious blonde only threw his hands up in the air to claim innocence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was just curious why a nice girl like you was in a place like this." he innocently claimed. This only caused more ire from his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh huh." she spat. After a moment's pause she then asked, "Have you found Alice yet?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ventus nodded his head before pointing to a certain spot near the vegetable garden. Sure enough, there was a little tuft of blonde hair and the faint sounds of Alice giggling as she hid. Sabrina and Ven gave each other a glance before going over to Alice. It was Ven that poked her to let Alice know that they had found her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh dear, you found me." she sighed as she stood up. She brushed off her dress a little before deciding. "Well, I've had enough hide and seek for one day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good." Sabrina grumbled under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice must not have heard her because she then hummed, "Hmm, what shall we do next?" When the thought came to her, she slammed her fist into her open palm. "Oh, I know! We shall play a trick on that mean old queen and hide something of hers. Yes, her scepter!"</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Alice, I don't think..." Ven tried to say, but Alice was already gone. Now worried, he took Sabrina by the hand. "Come on, we have to make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."</span></p>
<p>
  <span>"No need to worry." an all too familiar voice mused. The duo's attention focused to the Cheshire Cat, who was sitting on a fence outlining the cottage's property. "Alice has another engagement. All to do with tea and hats and unbirthdays."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But the queen-" Ven tried to interject, but the cat simply shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You mustn't worry. I'll keep an eye on her. Both eyes, in fact." With this, the cat disappeared piece by piece. Sabrina scowled at the spot, absently taking Ven by the elbow- meaning to drag him away, but instead her arm found itself linked into his. Both teens nearly jumped out of their skin when the Cheshire Cat said from behind them, "Oh, and do remember to open </span>
  <span>
    <em>your</em>
  </span>
  <span> eyes to the light. It's not as harsh as you think." Now that he had said his peace, the cat was finally gone for good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence before Sabrina finally asked Ventus, "Can we leave now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a careful nod of his head. "Yeah, I guess we should."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina did not need to be told twice, immediately calling her armor forward. Ven activated his a bit slower, but didn't waste time in summoning the Keyblade glider. The two were soon out of Wonderland faster than you could say 'tea time.'</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aurora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Aurora gives Ventus the good fairy's wand for safe keeping (and Sabrina steals it for her own momentary gain).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is now the longest; 2,364 words! Part of it, I think, is because this one also takes cues and dialog from something canon (Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams), and the other is because a lot of set up happens to the main attraction. However dubious the attraction is depending on how you look at it...<br/>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't matter what castle they were in, Sabrina always walked in them like she owned the place- even if Ven was the one who had actually been in Aurora's castle before, and therefore properly knew where the study was. It almost served Sabrina right when the study door almost opened in her face. Out of the room came a rather worried looking Aurora.</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need someone to deliver this." the princess mused to herself before noticing Sabrina and Ventus were there. "Oh!" she remarked. To Ven she said, "You... look rather familiar. Ven, wasn't it? You helped me get my heart back when Maleficent took it so long ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ven gave her a wide beaming smile to happily affirm, "Sure did!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora happily smiled back before quickly shaking her head. "I need some help, but I don't think you two would be able to deliver it in time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Could we be of service</span>
  <span>, child?" a new voice said. With a small blink of light, the three good fairies -Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather- appeared before Aurora, Ventus, and Sabrina. Seeing them brought a sense of relief to Aurora's otherwise worried expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, yes. You three would be perfect for this." she agreed, rolling up a piece of paper in her hands and presenting it to the fairies. "Here, I need you to take this speech to King Hubert at the royal conference. It's very important- you must hurry!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Consider it done, dear." Flora nodded, prepping her wings with her magic wand, then starting to fly away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. We'll leave right away." Fauna agreed, doing the same as Flora to quickly leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right away." Merryweather parroted back, but before she was able to prep her wings, a voice came from the other side of the study door that made her pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your highness? We really have a great deal of work to do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In a moment!" Aurora quickly called back. Merryweather recoiled for a moment, then came to a decision. She prepped her wings for flying, then turned her attention to Aurora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now dear," Merryweather told her in a hushed voice, "I'm not supposed to do this. In fact, Flora and Fauna would be so angry- but I want you to take my wand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora, Sabrina, and Ven all gaped in wonder as Merryweather handed her wand over to Aurora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why would you do that?" Ven wondered. Merryweather looked to him before lightly biting her lower lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," she mused, “This is the first time Aurora has run the kingdom by herself. Things could get a little too difficult and she might need the help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're very kind," Aurora smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Almost too kind." Sabrina hissed under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I'm not going to use it," the princess went on, "Even if things do become difficult, I just have to stick with it, and that means no magic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merryweather gave a nervous nod before giving Aurora a small pat. "Yes, well that's fine, dear. You just hold on to it anyway. But you have to remember -and this is very important-, if you ask the wand to do something, you must be very specific. If you're not and you say something like 'make me dinner', well, it might just turn you into a helping of roasted boar and a side of potatoes!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, yes, yes, I understand." Aurora insisted, urgently pushing the fairy along now, "Now go, and good luck!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The good fairy nodded before going to follow the others. With her gone, Aurora once more looked down at the wand she had been given and let out a thoughtful sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not going to use the good fairy's wand if I can't help it." Aurora decided. She then turned to Ventus and Sabrina and gave another thoughtful sigh. "Ven," she then said, "Do you mind if I gave the wand to you for safe keeping? At least for a little while?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Ven didn't know what to say. "I..." he stuttered, "I don't know if I should, princess. Merryweather gave to you, after all, and if something where to happen to it..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I trust you Ven." Aurora told him, as simple as day, carefully placing the wand in his hands. "Do take care of it. I know you can."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the study the duke came to say, "Princess Aurora, the forms you need to sign..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." the princess agreed with a firm nod and a smile. "I was just making sure that something valuable was in good hands. Now, where do we start?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duke gave Aurora a wary glance as he ushered her into the study. Ven blinked for a moment at what had occurred before looking down at Merryweather's wand. It wasn't very long, or even had much width to it, but something about the wand gave off a power that Ven knew all too well could be tragic in the wrong hands. Was it really right for him to have it though? Maybe he should just give it back to Aurora- it was her that Merryweather loaned it to, after all. Wouldn't Merryweather get in trouble too if it was found out that she gave her wand to someone else, let alone if it had gone to another someone as well?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any thoughts Ventus had on the matter where quickly squashed when Sabrina snatched the wand right from his fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-hey!" he sputtered as he tried to reach for the wand. Sabrina kept it just out of arm's length; rude. "Sabrina that isn't yours!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not yours either." she immediately retorted. Ven stopped trying to make aimless grabs at the magical stick, allowing Sabrina to better look it over with interest. The curiosity she had for the object was almost kinda adorable to watch. She played with it in her hands as if testing its weight and texture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on," she then said as she took him by the hand and dragged him down the hallway, "We're going to have some fun with this thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina dragged Ven to a room a few doors down from Aurora's study. She made sure the door was properly closed before started to absently pace back and forth, her eyes trained to the wand in her hands as she considered what to do with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sabrina," Ven cautiously tried to warn her, "Don't do it. I know that look in your eyes and I don't like it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at for only a moment before wondering, "Do you like anything that I do, really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like it when you laugh."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To this, Sabrina raised a less than amused eyebrow. "Anything about me that </span>
  <span>
    <em>doesn't</em>
  </span>
  <span> sound ridiculously cheesy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ven sheepishly looked down at the ground to shake his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what I thought." Sabrina huffed. "Now, what do you wish for, Ven-Ven?" she proceeded to ask in a teasing voice. Ven opened his mouth to say something, but she quickly stopped him to add the amendment of "That </span>
  <span>
    <em>doesn't</em>
  </span>
  <span> involve me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admittedly, Ven had to think about it for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"New clothes?" he suggested with a half shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>
    <em>Finally</em>
  </span>
  <span>." Sabrina mused, even giving a roll of her eyes. Before Ven could protest on what she meant, Sabrina gave the wand a rather practiced flick, and in an instant his clothes were changed to something different. She looked him over in a sense of admiration while Ven desperately scrambled to figure out just what she had dressed him in. It turned out to be a rather nice looking dress suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe it's a bit too formal." she hummed to herself before giving the wand another wave. "Maybe something a bit more-" she started to say before trailing off at what outfit she placed on Ven this time. Her almost absent stare as she looked him over almost creeped Ven out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's that look for?" he asked, teasingly, hoping to break the atmosphere a bit. She didn't answer him directly- instead she used the wand to conjure a mirror nearby. Ventus still gave her a wary glance as he walked over to it. She had lengthened his pants so they stopped a little below his ankle, and the sleeves of his jacket had also gotten long enough to cover his elbows. Under his jacket he instead wore a tight grey vest and white button up shirt. It wasn't particularly his style, but it could have worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The jacket's a bit too long, don't you think?" he then noted as he looked over to her with a grin. Sabrina blinked for a moment, then a scowl started to etch itself on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so picky." she said to him before waving the wand again, this time to give him his usual attire again. It was actually kinda amusing, the more he watched her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>
    <em>I'm</em>
  </span>
  <span> the picky one?" Ventus repeated. "I literally watched you boss the Haberdasher around last week because the dress he made you was asymmetrical."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He did it on purpose too." came the stubborn reply. "He </span>
  <span>
    <em>knows</em>
  </span>
  <span> I hate wearing asymmetrical dresses in parades."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a thought flickered through her mind. "You know..." she then mused, but did not finish her thought. Instead, she made a rather grand swish with the wand. Appearing a little bit away from them, a wardrobe appeared. Sabrina grinned from ear to ear, setting the good fairy's wand down on a side table, before heading on over to the wardrobe. She dramatically flung the doors open and was immediately greeted with a long lilac ball gown. She carefully pulled the gown out and draped it over her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now how do we bring this back home...?" she wondered, mostly to herself, as she gently swayed back and forth- the dress swaying along with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ven gave a soft smile as he watched her. More spice than sugar this girl was, and Ventus loved every moment of it. His demeanor faded a little as he turned his attention to the wand. He gave half a look at Sabrina (who had ditched the dress she had gotten out for a new one the wardrobe created) before carefully picking the wand up. He tested it in his hands a bit, then looked back at Sabrina again to let out a soft sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish she would just show me how much she liked me," he mumbled to no one but himself. He absently tapped the wand against his hand, creating a small burst of dust to come out of it. He didn't expect it at all when the wand suddenly tugged him forward, the spell flying out of the wand like a burst of glitter that hit Sabrina right in her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything in Ventus froze. His eyes widened in fear as Sabrina suddenly stopped, dropped the dress she was admiring, and started to turn around. Ven's face paled when he saw just how furious she looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What. Did you. </span>
  <span>
    <em>Do</em>
  </span>
  <span>?" was all she asked him in a darkened hiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ventus only blinked in fear, taking a step back when Sabrina started to move forward. Even if her face detailed nothing but fury, her steps made it hard to tell if she actually was or not. He watched her come forward like he had been the one placed under a spell. The last thing he expected when she was close enough was for her to grab his jacket and force the two of them into a deep kiss. His eyes widened as Sabrina made it more than apparent how much she liked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being a rather good kisser was also a nice thing to know about her, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ven's shock made the rest of his body go numb. He didn't even realize that Sabrina had taken the wand back, pointed it between the two of them, and cancelled the spell with a quick flick. The two pulled away, gasping for air like they had resurfaced from a deep dive underwater. A buzz filled Ventus's head before he looked to see how Sabrina was feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked like she was about to kill him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We will </span>
  <span>
    <em>not</em>
  </span>
  <span> bring this up again." she spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-okay." Ven carefully agreed. They didn't move away from each other, though. Not for a few moments longer when Sabrina realized they were still close, pushing him away with a disgusted huff. The aftershock of their kiss stayed with Ven- even when Sabrina started to mess with the wand again. Eventually, he just let out a sigh and tried to suggest other things Sabrina could do with the wand. But... why did she have to be under a spell to admit she liked him? Was it really that hard for her to just say it...? One day he'd find out, just apparently not today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was setting when Aurora had finished all the forms that she needed to sign. She didn't quite know where Sabrina and Ventus had gotten to, but she could hear their voices from a few doors down. When she opened the door, the once sleeping beauty found herself looking at a room over decorated with banners, ribbon, toys, and a lot of other things that seemed rather unnecessary. At the core of it all, she saw Ven holding the wand high as he merrily placed Sabrina in a menagerie of odd looking outfits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora, quite loudly, cleared her throat to get their attention. The teens immediately stopped in unison, turning their attention to Aurora with surprised looks. Sabrina immediately snatched the wand from Ven and made the room become what it was before they got there. Aurora cocked an eyebrow at them before coming over. Once she was close enough, she held her hand out to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe I should be holding on to the wand from now on." she said to them. Her voice still, but not cold. Ven flinched before doing as he was told. He couldn't look the princess in the eye when he took Sabrina by the wrist and dragged the two of them out of the study.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is all your fault." he told her as they started to navigate their way out of the palace. Sabrina only gave him a broad smirk in return.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Belle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Belle invites Ventus and Sabrina to dance at a charity gala.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is coming out a bit later than I intended. Been floating between so many other story ideas that it's more fun just to stare at this story's outline. -nervous laughter-<br/>Also, Adam is the official name for the Beast. Since KH2's credits had shown that the curse on Beast's castle was lifted, the Beast is just simply referred to as Adam for this chapter. Also, also, Cogsworth's estimate at the end is exactly how many years I've had VenSabi as a ship. Take of it as you will.<br/>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabrina took one look at the gargoyles on the open bridge and let out a low whistle.</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it," she decided, mostly to herself, "I'm going to convince Oswald to get some gargoyles to sit along Dark Beauty's spires. I think some live near Rainbow Caverns."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you like them?" Ven wondered as he also took a moment to look over the stone statues. He used to have dreams about these statues- dreams that he mostly understood had been part of both Sora and Roxas's previous adventures to Beast's castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The gargoyles that roost in the caverns?" Sabrina idly answered. "Not really. Kinda rude, actually. Some try way too hard to be all dark and brooding and it gets kinda corny."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I mean with these gargoyles."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina blinked for a moment before turning to Ven. "Why?" she then asked. A teasing smirk crossed her face before proceeding to ask, "Do they scare you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-no!" he immediately denied. "I was just curious! Can't be your friend without knowing what you like, you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh huh, sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their idle teasing continued as they walked further into the castle's outer bridge and courtyard. It only paused for a moment so they could decide who would knock on the door. Ventus received that honor; along with being harassed for knocking too lightly by his forever disagreeable friend. It did earn him a rather genuine half smile from her as he pounded on the door with the most irate face he could muster. He wasn't even paying attention when the door started to open. It took Sabrina's snapping 'Ventus!' to get him to realize the door had been opened and a man was standing on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, Ven let out a quiet, "Sorry about that sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man at the door looked over Ven with a rather hard look. He then turned to Sabrina and cocked an eyebrow at her. His attention went back to Ven before admitting, "Have we met before? Are you friends of Belle?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes and no," Ven agreed, "We're friends of Sora. Belle knows him, and so would the Beast. I think..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Beast?" the man questioned. He looked Ventus and Sabrina over again before starting to go into a rather loud laugh. When he calmed a bit, and noticed the kids' equal looks of confusion, the man went on to say, "Did Sora not tell you that the spell on our castle was broken?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without meaning to, both Ven and Sabrina let out a single, flat "What."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Adam," a female voice said from the other side of the door now, "Is something the matter?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Belle!" the man, Adam, remarked as he gladly let someone come through the door as well. "These two say that they are friends of Sora."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman, dressed in a bright yellow gown and her brown hair tied into a half bun, looked over Ventus and Sabrina before getting a rather good look at Ven. Just as he started to shrink under her curious gaze, Belle started to smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, they are." she affirmed. "I can feel Sora through... what's your name, sir?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me?" Ven stammered for a moment. "It's Ventus. But call me Ven, everyone but Sabrina there usually does."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle smiled. "Ven." she repeated, the kindness laced in her voice with care. She then turned to Adam to say, "Let's invite them to the charity gala tonight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a split second, Adam gave her a rather funny look before a small grin crossed his face. "Of course!" he agreed. "The more the merrier!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can't do that!" Ven immediately jumped it. "We... we, uh... We don't have the proper clothes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though it wasn't an idea she would have opposed, but rather at his hesitance to bring the fact up, Sabrina smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead in exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not a problem." Adam told them. "I'll have my servants outfit you two in the nicest clothes in all of France."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds just wonderful!" Belle agreed, coming forward a bit to pull Sabrina inside the castle. Sabrina face held nothing but a grimace at the unwanted touch, but followed Belle inside. Adam then gestured for Ventus to follow him as well. The poor boy swallowed back dry saliva as he followed Adam inside. It was too late to back out now- he just hoped that whatever dress suits they put him in didn't look too awkward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also hoped, even more so than a well-fitting suit, that Sabrina wasn't going to murder him for getting them involved in a party she wasn't prepared for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You would think -knowing a recognized crowned princess- Ventus would be quite familiar with balls and such. However, his particular princess hailed from a world where parades were more commonplace. Everything was outdoors, the guests generally tended to be far more loud and rowdy, and there was a very definite lack of formal ballroom dancing. To say Ven felt just a </span>
  <span>
    <em>teeny</em>
  </span>
  <span> bit out of place was just a mild understatement. At least the suit that Prince Adam's servants found had fit him well. The suit itself was a dark forest green color, and the cravat (which Ven nervously kept fussing at as he tried to find Sabrina in the small crowd) was a light purple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A visible sigh of relief escaped Ven's lips when he did finally find Sabrina again. She was standing off to the side; the dress Adam's servants placed her in was a bright red, making her already light skin seem even lighter. Her hair had even been done into a bun with a large braid across the top of her head. Her face, on the other hand, looked absolutely irked at everything. Ventus really shouldn't have been surprised to see it. He stood a bit straighter as he made his way over to her- ready for whatever insults may come from her unfiltered mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She noticed him when he was just a few steps away. She immediately crossed her arms in front of her chest and let out an undignified scoff. "I hate wearing red." she spat. "I </span>
  <span>
    <em>told</em>
  </span>
  <span> them that too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I thought you looked pretty nice." Ven said to her, a nervous hand going to reach behind his neck. But then he smiled, and offered his hand out to her. "How about a dance? I'll lead this time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina looked at him like he had chosen to insult her instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just one?" he continued to offer. "I've gotten better since last time. Promise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ven watched as Sabrina's face contorted from displeasure to unease. He remained patient, and in her own time, Sabrina took his hand. He held her hand a bit tighter out of reflex before leading her out to the main floor. As he started to lead the two of them into the dance, it became apparent that Sabrina was not used to following. But that was alright, Ven was patient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some distance away, two men working under Prince Adam observed the odd duo. The first man stood straight and had a long nose, the other was a bit shorter, with a much rounder tummy and a pocket watch hanging from his vest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I give them five years, tops." Cogsworth huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" Lumiere bemused as he wrapped an arm around his smaller friend. "Do you not see the way he takes confident strides while leading her? Or perhaps the way she is hesitant to his steps? I do not know about you, mon aime, but it certainly does remind </span>
  <span>
    <em>me</em>
  </span>
  <span> of another pair of hesitant love birds." With that, he moved Cogsworth's body slightly so he was better facing Belle and Adam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admittedly, it took Cogsworth a good moment or two to realize what Lumiere was trying to infer. He shrugged himself out of Lumiere's grip just so he could give a stubborn huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, yes, yes. So the steps are the same, but that doesn't mean a thing." Cogsworth grumbled. "She's </span>
  <span>
    <em>too</em>
  </span>
  <span> hesitant. Notice how her face looks like she's smelled something disgusting. That girl is far too headstrong for a boy like that. For anyone, for that matter."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, poppycock," Lumiere bemused, slapping his arm around Cogsworth again- this time with a bit more strength so the other man couldn't easily shake free. "True love is patient, stubborn, and deadly all the same. She'll open up to him, just so long as he is able to listen for her subtleties."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cogsworth let out another huff. "Seven years, then." he then spat. "Eight, if we're going to be generous, maximum."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you mean minimal, old friend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maximum."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Minimal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>
    <em>Max</em>
  </span>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Min."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the old friends continued in their bickering, they failed to notice that Sabrina was moving a bit closer to Ventus. It was in a begrudging movement as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Ven smiled, but didn't dare to say a word. He did hold her waist a little closer though. Just a subtle affirmation of an even more subtle trust.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jasmine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Ventus and Sabrina crash Jasmine and Aladdin's wedding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, as I learned for this chapter, apparently Aladdin is not my preferred Disney property. Otherwise, this chapter would not have taken over 2 weeks to finish. The next chapter, and the last, will probably be done is less than a week. More than half of it is already written, haha....<br/>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is wrong with your <em>hair</em>?!"</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of reflex, Ventus ran a hand through said hair and gave Sabrina a pouting look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But it's always been like that." he told her. "Aqua gave up on trying to lay it flat years ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aqua's not as stubborn as I am." Sabrina spat back before going to work on his hair again. Ven let out a groan before then letting out a yelp of pain as Sabrina forced a comb through the back of his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a party here in Agrabah- the marriage of Princess Jasmine to Aladdin to be precise. Sabrina absolutely refused to let Ven enter the palace until he looked more decent that usual. Most of the hard work had already been done; the duo were dressed in formal outfits befitting the Arabian nights flair, with Sabrina even boasting a simple golden circlet, chunky bracelets, and a necklace that looked rather heavy. It was his hair that was going to drive Sabrina to her wit's end. It had never simply laid straight for as long as Ven could remember, but that did not stop the tenacious young woman one bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Urg, we're going to be late at this point." Sabrina finally decided after another five minutes. "Let's just get going."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ventus simply gave her an agreeing nod. At this point, it was easier to go along with whatever Sabrina thought and kept his head down. Parties always made her anxious- even if that anxiety came out as more brutal sass and blunt observations than usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duo walked up the steps to Agrabah's palace with their arms linked. Standing at the entrance to greet guests were the soon to be couple themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for coming," Jasmine greeted first, taking Ven's hand for a polite handshake. But when she got a good look at the duo, her face formed a small frown. Trying to mask some suspicion in her voice, she asked, "Are you two new to Agrabah? I don't think we've ever met before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're friends of Sora." Ventus said to her with a sheepish grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aladdin placed a firm hand on Jasmine's shoulder before telling the kids, "Well then, any friend of Sora's is a friend of ours. Thank you for coming, and let Sora know that we all miss him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will do." Ven promised before he and Sabrina gave a polite bow and headed on inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ven did not hesitate to gawk at the decorations for the wedding. Sabrina kept them moving without so much a glance at everything else. The duo only stopped when they came across the gift table. They stared at it like they expected it to suddenly leap at them. After a few moments, Sabrina finally turned to Ven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't bring a gift for them, did you?" Sabrina asked, raising a curious eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ven had to shake his head in disagreement. "No. Did you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope." came the short agreement. There was a pause before she asked, "You got any munny on you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost embarrassed now, Ven carefully shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then just keep walking and pretend you didn't see a thing." Sabrina decided before pulling them along again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he didn't like the idea, it wasn't like Ventus had anything to give, so he dutifully followed Sabrina into the main pavilion where the ceremonies were going to occur. For a brief moment, even Sabrina was blown away by how beautiful the area was decorated. Ven took a look at the divided seating before carefully asking, "What side should we sit on?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This got Sabrina's attention once more. She straightened her back a little before questioning, "Who was Sora closer to- Aladdin or Jasmine?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ventus opened his mouth for a moment like he had a sure answer, but in realizing that he did not, he carefully closed it again. Sora had teamed up with Aladdin more than once, but he had also helped Jasmine out when the time came. Ven looked back up at Sabrina and simply shrugged in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then let's do this," Sabrina suggested, "You sit on that side, and I'll sit on the opposite side. Old fashion styled segregation. Easy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To this, Ventus pouted a little. "But what if the ceremonies are so beautiful that I start crying? Whose shoulder am I going to lean on? Who's going to offer me a handkerchief that I'll know for sure wasn't used before?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like a personal problem." Sabrina huffed, even folding her arms in defiance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ven only started to pout more at her rejection. In its own way, it was rather adorable. The teen still succeeding to look like a child as he tried his best to soften the cold hearted Sabrina up. Sabrina fought back the urge to smile and started to tell him something before her gaze drifted to something else. Her eyes narrowed at a figure hiding by a pillar that led outside. Ventus noticed her hardening expression and tried to look toward whatever Sabrina was staring at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is something wrong?" he asked, still unsure of what was making Sabrina give a suspicious scowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." came the sharp answer. "But I want to check something out. I'll be back in a moment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is...?" Ven tried to ask, but when he turned to face Sabrina again, she was already gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face still looked rather annoyed as Sabrina weaved through the crowd. She didn't know if it looked obvious that she was making her way over to the stranger, but at the moment she didn't particular care either. Sabrina's fingers clenched into a fist as she found that her suspicions were true; there was someone secretly watching over the ceremony. It was a middle aged man wearing a dark blue robe and a golden medallion placed on his left breast. He didn't seem aware that Sabrina had snuck so close over to him. The old man almost visibly jumping when she said;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There are better places to watch a wedding than in the shadows."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old man immediately got off the pillar he had been leaning on, and looked ready to run, before noticing Sabrina. He simply gave her a smile before relaxing against the pillar again. "It's only a child," he sighed to himself. To her proper, he put on a kind smile and asked, "Don't you know? This is where the special guests stand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not a special guest." Sabrina immediately spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old man simply laughed at her. "No? Then where should the father of the groom stand, young madam?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina folded her arms in annoyance. "Obviously not in the shadows, that's for sure." she informed him in a prudent tone. "I believe they typically reserve a spot in the front row. All decorated with ribbon and a cute little sign that says 'reserved for father of the groom.'"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Touché." the man agreed with a soft shake of his head. When he looked at her again, he got the time to study her properly. She had a fighting spirit placed inside of her- you could tell by the glint in her eye. It reminded him of Aladdin, somewhat; a diamond buried in the rough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I tell you who I am," he then proposed to her, "Do you promise not to rat me out to the guards? It's a rather... long story on why they can not see me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, his only response was a raise of her neatly manicured eyebrow. She relented with a disgruntled sigh when he patted a spot next to him on the pillar. Sabrina carefully laid her back against the cool marble pillar and looked at the old man with expectation. Her sour face allowed him to let out a bemused chortle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My name is Cassim," the man started to tell her, "I am... </span>
  <span>
    <em>was</em>
  </span>
  <span>, the king of the Forty Thieves. I am also Aladdin's father."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like the apple didn't fall far from the tree." Sabrina retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes..." Cassim dimly agreed. "It does seem that way. However, I was not there when Aladdin was growing up. In order to protect him and my wife, I joined the Forty Thieves to find the greatest treasure of all; the Hand of Midas. It was a powerful artifact that could turn any matter into gold. Aladdin and I found it, but the real treasure I had wasted my whole life failing to protect was in my grasp the entire time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of Sabrina's noise of disgust, Cassim turned to her with a raise of his eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is a bit obvious, isn't it?" he asked with a soft half smile. "But there is some truth to it, you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Too bad the world's a lot meaner than that." Sabrina grunted back. "Real magic, the kind that saves you from a bad situation and makes you appreciate the good things in life, only happens to people like Aladdin, and Jasmine, and my… friend, Ven. People who have a lot of light in their hearts and can't help but show it. The rest of us only get dragged further into the shadows."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassim inspected Sabrina for a moment. "I can not say that I disagree," he told her, "Some of us are destined to go above and beyond what was expected for us. Some of us can only seem to do wrong. But in the end, do we know what we all have in common?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina did not answer, instead looking at him with a skillful arch of her eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older man grinned at her before putting a hand to his heart. "Hope." he informed her. "Hope for our friends, our futures, and even ourselves. It's simple, but it's true."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise Sabrina made was so disgusted and undignified that Cassim openly laughed at her. Any further comment Cassim would have made to Sabrina was put on hold when trumpets started to resound through the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should head back to the other guests." Cassim told Sabrina. "After I see my son be married to the love of his life, I'm going to leave Agrabah for my crimes." He paused for a moment to once more smile at the girl. "However, if we do ever cross paths again, it would be an honor- you seem to be a person that can hold their own when the time comes. I would like to know your name before we part though; it's rather rude that I gave you mine but not the other way around."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sabrina." she said to him, disguising a small bow as she pushed herself off the pillar. "It means princess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure you put that claim to the test." Cassim laughed. "Now go, the bride is about to show."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina gave him a nod before heading on back through the crowd and back to Ven. He was more than relieved to see her again- his questions on where she had went were ignored as Jasmine started to walk down the aisle. When Jasmine walked past the duo, Sabrina thought out loud, "I hope you're there to pull me from the shadows, Ven." that immediately caught the young man's attention. He gave her an odd look, and even asked her for what she meant, but Sabrina remained silent. Her face detailed nothing but a deep thought for the rest of the wedding.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kairi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Kairi and Riku hear about Ventus and Sabrina's adventures.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last chapter, which is now also the longest with just 38 words over the self-imposed 2.5k chapter word count limit! Totally worth it, honestly, since most of that time was for a certain tradition. Now to go write the other 5+ stories I need to work on...<br/>And so, for the last time for this story, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kairi hummed a little tune to herself as she sat on the bridge that laid between the shack and the paopu tree. The sun was setting on the Destiny Islands, and she was reminded of how often she, Riku, and Sora would sit and watch it disappear over the horizon when they were younger. A frowned tugged on her lips as she thought of Sora. He was still missing. Kairi herself had just woken up from the research conducted on her in hopes that it could give a clue on where he had gone. Soon, she and Riku were going to find the last potential clue to Sora's whereabouts, but for now, she was expecting some guests.</p><p>
  <span>The young woman looked up to the sky just as two stars started to fall. A moment or two later, there was a bright flash on the main beach that immediately caught her attention. Kairi grinned when she realized it was just the guests she was waiting for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ven! Sabrina!" Kairi called as she waved to them. "Over here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ventus was the first to notice her; he happily waved before rushing on over. Sabrina took her rather relaxed time walking over to Kairi though, staying far enough from Ven that the sand he kicked up didn't hit her on accident. Kairi let out a soft chuckle as she started to get up so she could meet the duo halfway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard you went to Wasteland without a partner." Kairi cheerfully admonished to Ven once the two of them were close enough. "You know Aqua doesn't like the amount of darkness in that world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To this, Ven nervously scratched the back of his neck and looked everywhere but at Kairi for a moment. "Yeah, well..." he half mumbled, "Not my fault that my friend lives there, and you gotta tiptoe around </span>
  <span>
    <em>two</em>
  </span>
  <span> sets of parents to take her out for a day's worth of distraction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kairi covered her mouth to hold back a light laugh. Regardless, she then asked, "Did you have a fun time, at least?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure did!" Ven brightly smiled. "We went to visit the old Princesses of Heart. It was like a full circuit- you know, kinda like in racing? A full </span>
  <span>
    <em>princess</em>
  </span>
  <span> circuit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what you mean." Kairi agreed, a gentle smile crossing her lips. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted that Sabrina had folded her arms in defiance and had let out a disagreeable scoff. That honestly did get a giggle out of Kairi- and just as easily earned her a dark glare from the other girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Based on that sour look, Sabrina must have had a ball of a time too," the cool, collected voice of Riku joked as he came over to the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Riku!" Kairi happily exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one asked you." Sabrina likewise spat at him. Her brow furrowing even deeper as she held her arms closer to her chest. Riku responded with a rather callous shrug, but the grin on his face illustrated that he was purposefully teasing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't give me that." he laughed. "If you didn't have any fun at all, you and Ven would have been back a lot sooner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is true." Ven sheepishly agreed. "I got worried for a moment when we were in Wonderland. I thought she was going to take my Keyblade glider and just leave me stranded there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder why that didn't happen." Riku continued to tease, giving Sabrina a knowing smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because it would have been </span>
  <span>
    <em>rude</em>
  </span>
  <span>, even for me." Sabrina spat. "I have standards too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that's your only reason."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you need to shut up now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Riku could only laugh. The sound infectious enough that Kairi started to join in, then Ven as well. Sabrina remained silent while her face started to glow a bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they calmed down enough, the four of them started to walk along the beach. Ventus made sure that Riku and Kairi knew almost every detail of his and Sabrina's day together. Only every now and again did Sabrina interject with a detail Ven got wrong, or she felt was too personal to actually share. Sometimes at one of these interjections, Kairi would look over to Riku -or vice versa- and they would share a bemused grin of knowing something that Ventus and Sabrina seemed mostly blind to. It shouldn't have been a surprise at all when the group idly made their way to the paopu tree, and Kairi had made an excuse so she and Riku could leave the other two some alone time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Free from the people who could talk all day if they wanted to, Sabrina let out a sigh as she leaned against the tree trunk. Her body relaxing in a way seldom seen around anyone. Ven noticed it and immediately felt like he needed to leave too, just to give her some space. Instead, he admired her for a moment before looking at the tree trunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need help up?" Ven carefully asked, pointing to the trunk to indicate that he could help her onto it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be nice." Sabrina agreed, then patiently waited for Ven to place his hands on her hips so he could hoist her onto the tree trunk. He waited for her to get comfortable before Ven himself got up to sit next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does Kairi even </span>
  <span>
    <em>hear</em>
  </span>
  <span> herself talk?" Sabrina then went on to rant. "Every word that comes out of her mouth is Sora this, and Sora that. There are other things in this world to worry about than Sora!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She really loves him, doesn't she?" Ven absently agreed as he carefully started to scoot backwards. He wondered if he could reach a particular thing without Sabrina noticing. So far, it seemed to be working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think she's </span>
  <span>
    <em>obsessed</em>
  </span>
  <span> with him. I know I've never met the dude, but there </span>
  <span>
    <em>has</em>
  </span>
  <span> to be other things to talk about on this island than </span>
  <span>
    <em>him</em>
  </span>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can think of one thing." Ven mused, successful in his stealth mission and scooting back over toward Sabrina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what would that be?" she spat. With her attention completely to Ven now, she realized that he was holding a star shaped fruit in his hands. Her face paled upon seeing it. "What are you doing with that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," Ven hummed to himself, "I was going to eat it. Aqua based our Wayfinders on this thing, so I was wondering how it would taste- see what all the hype was about, you know? Would you like some too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabrina was shaking. Ven wasn't exactly sure if it was from fear or rage, but he still decided to play innocent for now. He knew he was going to land himself in hot water for this one. While part of him would have liked to live to see the next day, there was also a part of him the demanded to know what would happen. So far, it didn't look good, but it wasn't horrible yet either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You..." Sabrina managed to stammer, "You... You </span>
  <span>
    <em>liar</em>
  </span>
  <span>! This was all just a set-up, wasn't it? To trick me into going out with you, and letting my guard down, and... and... Ventus, I'm going to </span>
  <span>
    <em>kill</em>
  </span>
  <span> you!" And with that, she made a desperate lunge at the paopu fruit, but Ven kept it just out of her reach. It was almost a game, in a horrible way, as her attempts to take the fruit away from him only resulted in their bodies coming closer together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give it to me!" Sabrina demanded, her voice cracking slightly. Her face so close to his, Ven could almost see her desperate attempt to keep frustrated tears at bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said </span>
  <span>
    <em>I </em>
  </span>
  <span>was going to eat it." Ven informed her, still keeping the paopu out of reach. "Why are you being so defensive about this? I don't </span>
  <span>
    <em>have</em>
  </span>
  <span> to share, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words fell on deaf ears as she still continued to grab the fruit from it. But her attempts were starting to lose their fury. Slowly, she just gave up. Ven was immediately suspicious, but at the same time, he was incredibly worried for her too. It was rare to see her give up on something. He watched as she returned to a normal sitting position and placed her hands in her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ven," she quietly said to him, "Don't play dumb. We both know what you're doing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And?" he hazarded to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, all Sabrina could do was let out a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ven..." she then said, "I like you. I know you like me even more than that. But... But if you're looking for a happy ending, a happily ever after, I can't give it to you. I don't even know if I can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't expect you to." Ven informed her, rather casually, as he worked to break the paopu fruit into two. It snapped under his fingertips in an exact half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why are you doing this? All of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ven simply gave her a half shrug as he placed one half of the paopu between them, the other he tested a bit with his fingers- prodding it and scraping a finger across the inside filling. Was it pulp? Kinda felt like thickened honey. He popped his finger in his mouth to realize that it was even sweeter than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I just like being with you." he suggested. "Maybe I like it when you get the both of us into trouble, or get us out of it, or both." He let out a soft laugh before deciding, "Maybe I'm just attracted to danger. Seems about right so far, at least. Chirithy is still holding memories back from me, I know it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ven took a rather large bite of the paopu fruit now. It gave a rather satisfying crunch in doing so. He chewed for a moment, noting the tart skin of the fruit mixed rather well with the over sweet inside. He considered something, and after he swallowed his food, he went on to express it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow is still later on. In that time, there could be another Keyblade War, Sora could come back, or, I don't know, the sky fell or something but it turned out to be part of an alien spaceship. Until then, I just know one thing; I care a lot about you. I want to do so much with you just so I can learn what you like and dislike, who you can't stand and who you can't live without. But I want to do it when you're ready for it as well. I'm not going to force you, or ask you; I'll try not to anyway. So... even if we stop seeing each other -because we just aren't able to, or we get into a big fight or something- we can still look back on our friendship and say with certainty that we were a big part of each other's lives; if only for a moment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So if I just turned around and demanded we get married immediately?" Sabrina mused, arching an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I would be completely surprised," he admitted. "But if that was want you wanted- then I'd try it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabrina recoiled a little as she thought it over. "You really are an idiot," she sighed, "You know that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm well aware." Ven said right back. "Have to be to keep wanting to spend time with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scoff Sabrina gave him was an almost gentle one as she turned her attention to the half of paopu fruit between them. She carefully looked at it before giving the fruit a squeeze. Curiosity overriding her thoughts, Sabrina took a small nibble of the fruit. She almost immediately recoiled after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Urg, this is way too sweet." she spat, almost tossing her paopu half into the ocean. "No wonder this thing only grows on this island; it's sweet enough to make a tooth rot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is an acquired taste, isn't it?" Ven playfully said back, taking another bite out of his paopu half. Sabrina gave him a darkened glare as he happily chewed away. You'd almost think that he was doing it to prove a point to her. She didn't offer him any warning when she decided to grab him by the collar and pull him into a tight kiss. Ven's sound of surprise was muffled from the embrace, but he returned the gesture just as easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile at the dock, Kairi and Riku were trying to make it less obvious that they were spying on the duo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think they work well together." Kairi delightfully hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Riku sarcastically agreed, "They work just as well as chewing gum in someone's hair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Riku, be nice!" Kairi then laughed as she gave him a rather forceful shove. Riku acted like it didn't bother him, swaying side to side for a moment as if he were a bobblehead instead. The two then dissolved into a cluster of bubbly laughter for a moment. When they calmed back down again, Kairi let out a wistful sigh as she leaned back a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her light is a lot stronger than it seems." she hummed, almost to herself. "Aqua's also noted that Chirithy hasn't told Ven something vital about his past- something dark, and potentially harmful too. It's like... they're counterparts to the other. Sabrina lives close to the darkness in her, but she has a light that refuses to be put out regardless of that. Then with Ven, you can feel the light come out of him like you could with Sora. But if he let darkness control him in his past... there may be more to the Ven we know." Kairi tilted her head in thought as she looked at Riku. "You know what I mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Riku agreed as he almost reclined a bit, "I get what you mean." The young man gave a thoughtful hum before adding on, "For sake of conversation, you could say that Ven is like a sun- bright, warm, but maybe a bit too intense when the wrong person looks at it. That would make Sabrina the moon in a way, right? Always in darkness, hides from its own light, but if the right person looks at it..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then they'll find it beautiful, no matter what."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. It's easy to see the sun and moon as opposites, but like the light we are told to protect, and the darkness we are told to fight, they go hand in hand. I don't think one could ever really exist without the other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how long do you think it will be before they actually start dating?" Kairi cheekily questioned, leaning close to Riku with a cat-like grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Knowing Sabrina, they probably already are- they just don't know it yet." came the bemused answer. "Not that it's going to matter when Sora finds out about it. He's never going to let them rest until they get married right in front of him, and you know it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kairi openly laughed at the idea- a laugh so genuine that Riku couldn't help but join her in. And even with Sora still gone, everything was good.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>